Jirard The Completionist
Jirard The Completionist, full name Jirard Khalil, is the host of the YouTube review show, "The Completionist", and co-host of "Super Beard Bros." On his main channel, The Completionist, Jirard Completes a new game every week, ranging from casual games to hardcore games. He makes video game reviews that evaluate games based on how satisfying it is to "complete" them, hence his name. He is famous for his epic beard. He is also a member of NormalBoots, a video game community created by former Not-So-Grump JonTron. Game Grumps He appeared as a guest on Table Flip in their playthroughs of King of Tokyo and again on One Night Ultimate Werewolf. He appeared both times with ProJared. He was also mentioned in an episode of the Castlevania II playthrough, where he is referred to as ProJirard the Finnisher, who educates people on the ways of Finland instead of finishing games. He's since been mentioned on occasion in Game Grumps videos as ProJirard The Finishist. This is usually brought up when the grumps feel they are playing a game badly and that Jirard would be doing much better. He made his first appearance on Grumpcade with Sonic 3 & Knuckles starting May 28th, 2015, playing with Arin and Ross. He is the fourth guest on Grumpcade. Games Played Table Flip * King of Tokyo * One Night Ultimate Werewolf * Bang! Grumpcade * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Game Grumps Live Stream * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Gallery Table Flip JirardKing.png|Jirard's grump-head in King of Tokyo Grumpcade Jirard.png Jirard Pose.png|Introduction pose Jirard Side.png|Pose from the side Trivia *He appeared as a guest in two of Jon's JonTron videos: "Final Hallway XIII-2" and "Kinect Star Wars". *He was featured in the TMNT Grumpcade episode where he and ProJared fuse to make a visual representation of ProJirard the Finishest. *He appeared in the "rap along" video for the Starbomb song I Choose You to Die on Egoraptor's channel. *He appeared alongside Holly and Markiplier on an episode of FriendZone. *He is the third non-Game Grumps member to receive an official "Grump Head," after Holly and ProJared. *He has reviewed many games that have been featured on the Game Grumps channel, most notably Sonic '06 (in which he and his friend Greg have thanked Game Grumps and Jon for this review. In addition, Jon is the only "grump" that makes a cameo in this episode). *Arin appeared in Jirard's Final Fantasy VII Month series as an interviewee. *Many of the other Grumps poke fun at his online persona, calling him "the finishist" or other names along those lines. Jirard doesn't seem to mind these jokes, however, and plays along. *It's become something of an ongoing joke to combine Jirard and ProJared into one character, "ProJirard the Finishist". For example, Arin once referenced ProJirard the Finishist and his famous "One Minute Finish", combining ProJared's "One Minute Review" and Jirard's completing of games. *Unlike Brian, Jirard doesn't have a PhD. *A couple of Jirard's Super Mario Maker levels were played by Arin and Danny on Game Grumps. External links * Category:People Category:Table Flip Guests Category:Grumpcade Guests Category:NormalBoots Category:That One Video Gamer Category:Game Grumps Live Stream guests